1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a biodegradable fishhook and more particularly to a fishhook that disintegrates upon prolonged exposure to biological tissue and/or an aqueous environment.
2. Prior Art
It is well understood that in certain fishing areas referred to as "catch and release" areas or "quality" fishing areas, it is unlawful to harm or take a fish. To accommodate such rules, barbless hooks are usually employed to facilitate removal of the hook from the fish's mouth in the event such is required. This removal usually ii employs taking the fish out of the water, grasping it, removing the hook and releasing the fish. The act of taking the fish out of the water or even just handling the fish can do irreparable damage and seriously injure the fish. In summary, the prior art does not provide a fishhook which does not endanger the life of the animal in the event the fishhook cannot be removed such as occurs, for example, when a fish breaks the leader and escapes. For this reason, it is desirable to have a fishhook which, upon penetrating the flesh of a fish, may be cut loose from the fishing line by means of a cutting tool is leaving the hook safely embedded in the fish's tissue. Upon prolonged exposure to the aqueous/biological environment, the fishhook will disintegrate or self-release from its impaling relationship with the fish.